


You Know I’m Stupid for You

by hellborn



Series: The Taco Bell Saga [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: College AU, Crying, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Rape Aftermath, Sad, Taco Bell Saga, Title from Waterparks (stupid for you), gee is a fucking sweetheart, i wrote this forever ago with the intention of adding more but o well, tbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellborn/pseuds/hellborn
Summary: His voice broke, “I’m so fucking sorry, honey. I should’ve been there. I-I could’ve stopped it--prevented it--”





	You Know I’m Stupid for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is aftermath of Greaseball, the fic I wrote last February (holy shit, has it really been that long?) particularly concerning Frank and Gerard’s side of things. It’s open to interpretation, but my take on it is this takes place a couple days after the assault on frank and Awsten. 
> 
> **mentions of rape**

“Hey, honey,” a pleasantly cold hand brushed back the dark hair from his forehead and Frank arched into the touch, opening his eyes slightly. 

Gerard’s face was lined with concern and the rims of his hazel eyes were puffy and red. His dark, unwashed hair hung limply around his face. He obviously hadn’t slept for days. 

Frank scrubbed his eyes with his fists and yawned deeply, blinking to get used to the light. 

“How are you feeling?” Gerard asked, eyes flicking to the open space on the small bed up against Frank’s right hip and shifted his feet anxiously. 

“Good,” Frank said, holding his arms out to Gerard and pouts, “C’mere.” 

Gerard visibly hesitated before sitting down stiffly on the edge of the bed. 

Franks exhaled a huff of displeasure and yanked the other man down to lay horizontally facing him. Gerard yelped softly and Frank put his hands on Gerard’s flushed cheeks. 

“Gerard, please, don’t be a stranger,” Frank pleaded, “I need you to be one hundred percent genuinely here, ok? Just be yourself, can you do that for me?” He didn’t break eye contact as the pads of his fingers gently stroked his boyfriend’s face. 

Moisture welled in the tear-ducts of Gerard’s eyes and he nodded repetitively, fast and tight-lipped. He buried his face in Frank’s chest. 

His voice broke, “I’m so fucking sorry, honey. I should’ve been there. I-I could’ve stopped it--prevented it--” Frank held Gerard’s shaking body close, smoothing his hair and nuzzled his nose into it, breathing the musky boy smell that was uniquely Gerard. 

He cut him off, “Shhh, Gee, baby, calm down--”

“I should be comforting you! I should be strong for you! Instead I’m sobbing into your arms! Frankie, I just feel so fucking stupid! And angry! It’s surging under my skin and burning and bubbling. I know Josh and I beat the shit out of them, but I want to slowing, agonizingly rip them limb from limb for what they did to you and Awsten!”

“Shhh,” Frank calmed again, as he gently pulled Gerard’s face into his hands once again so he can see his streaming eyes and kiss his quivering lips. “I love you, Gee.” Frank said, eyes watering. 

“I love you so much, Frankie. So much,” Gerard sobbed. “I feel like a failure.” 

“Never say that about yourself. Ever.” Frank said seriously, trying to set his face to match. “You are my entire world. My fucking everything. I cannot and will not live without you. If I didn’t have you, I would see no reason to live.”

“Don’t say that, your life is precious,” Gerard cried softly. 

“You make me feel precious,” Frank smiled. 

With a broken sob mingled with a quiet laugh Gerard spoke again,  “God, what did I ever do to deserve you?” 

Frank looked up through his eyelashes and smiled, “I ask myself that question every day.” 

Gerard squeezed Frank tightly and inhaled a deep shaky breath. 

“What happened to Awsten and I was the result of a bunch of stupid decisions. We were careless, drunk and drugged. Of course we didn’t know we were going to get raped,” Gerard flinched heavily at the word and Frank bit his lip. “But if anyone is to blame, it’s me. I made the initial decision to go out after work.” 

“No, not your fault, all their fault. When we go to court for it, I’m making sure those horrible fucking men experience all of the hellish torture the world has to offer. And then some.” 

Frank’s eyes went wide, “Oh, no, Gee, you didn’t! You and Josh beat them up, they’re going to have lawyers too! If you leave me, I will most certainly kill myself--”

Gerard clamped his eyes shut and shook his head, “Stop, Frankie, please, please stop. I can’t bear to hear you talk like that! I really, really don’t think anything’s going to happen to me!” 

Frank went quiet and Gerard looked at him. The younger was crying silently and shaking his head, “Please don’t leave me Gerard. Please don’t get sent off to jail. I need you. I need you.” His voice is barely audible and he sniffs loudly, the noise heavy in the quiet dorm. 

Gerard kissed Frank’s forehead and held him close, petting his messy hair. “I won’t. Never. I won’t leave you, I promise.” 

“You can’t promise that, you can’t know for sure,” Frank said softly into Gerard’s shoulder. 

“No,” Gerard admits, petting Frank’s hair. “But I can try my damndest to make sure I come back to you.” 

Frank’s knuckles went white as he gripped onto Gerard and his breath hitched heavily. Gerard cupped the back of Frank’s head and tilted their foreheads together. He closed his eyes and held the sobbing, quivering, tightly-strung mess of a twenty year old that he loved more than anything in the world tight to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working on a new fic since like November, and it’s got like 10k words at the time of posting this. I’ve been meaning to work on it more, but I’ve had finals, and the new semester starting and my schedule getting messed up AND having to work a shit ton to pay for my car so I’m sorry it’s been so long! 
> 
> I have been writing and I’m still around, so feel free to leave me a comment, I respond to everything! I’ve also got a Wattpad (-dangergays) and a tumblr (depressed-andgay) but I don’t really use them all that much. 
> 
> I’m cognitive.destruction on Instagram, shoot me a message if you wanna talk! 
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
